


Peace for us

by captainhurricane



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace for us

**Author's Note:**

> for yumikoyuki on a tumblr-challenge.

It’s one of those days when there are no citizens to save, no dragons or wyrms running about causing havoc. The entire gang is settled into the Hanged Man, Isabela draping herself over the counter and putting all her charms to use when getting free drinks. The poor bartender never had a chance. Varric is entertaining a group of giggling young ladies with his stories, always ending them with the greatest punchline, Merrill listening and clapping at the right places. Only the man of the hour himself is sitting alone in a corner, long, long legs stretched in front of him in another bench. His eyes are closed but his smile is betraying him being just as awake and alert as always, despite the three empty jugs on his table. Hawke is one who likes his parties, likes the chatter of the people, his people especially but even heroes sometimes need a breather. He flinches when a hand is laid on his shoulder.

”Hawke.” Hawke blinks and opens his eyes to see Fenris peering down at him, curious expression lingering on the sharp features. Fenris retreats his hand immediately.

”Oh, didn’t even hear you coming,” Hawke says brightly and moves his arms to the backrest of the seat, giving a pointed look the spot next to him. Fenris’ lips twitch into something quite like a smile as he sits down, the lights of the tavern giving an odd glow to his lyrium scars. Hawke is, as he always is, enchanted and is glad that he decided to switch his armour to clothes that are easier to move in.

”They are getting rather rowdy,” Fenris remarks and leans against Hawke, his white strands tickling Hawke’s beard. A rumble of laughter shakes the air and Hawke drapes an arm around the thin shoulders.  
”Are we not always?” They watch as Isabela challenges Anders to an apparent drinking game, the poor man looking decidedly more sick as time passes and Isabela brightening with every drink, the lights giving her dark skin a lovely glow. Hawke brushes Fenris’ shoulder with his bare fingers and takes a deep breath.

”Fenris,” he starts and nuzzles the white strands with his nose, feeling delightfully light-headed with alcohol and love and all those things that generally embellish Varric’s stories.

”Yes, Hawke?” Fenris shifts, their noses bumping together.

”Why don’t we get out of here and I’ll show you just how rowdy I can get,” Hawke grins and leans forward as if to kiss but Fenris has shifted, just enough to put space between them. For a moment Hawke feels a twinge like maybe he had done something wrong to upset the delicate balance between them.

”Have you taken love advice from Aveline again,” says Fenris instead and the flush on Hawke’s cheeks deepens.

”Can we… pretend I did not say the last part? Can we just get out of here? Maker knows I love these people but I’d like to spend time with just you, alright?” Hawke’s words are slurred but honest as he takes Fenris’ hand into his own. It’s as close to begging as their esteemed leader gets and Fenris finds his lips twitching into a smile anyway.

”Alright then, Hawke.” Instead of going outside, however, he leads them up the stairs.

”Don’t stain anything!” Yells Varric after them. Hawke dissolves into guffaws and Fenris punches him in the arm.


End file.
